Help Me
by x snow-pony x
Summary: 'Chain Reaction' two-shot based on Tracy's panic attack. First chapter is from Tracy's POV, second is from Mike's POV.
1. Tracy

**A/N Right, I went on my phone, just to quickly look something up before I went to sleep, and now I don't want to put it down! XD Anyway, I was sorting out my photos into albums (as you do at 1:30 in the morning), and I made a TBR album of all my strange and cute screenshots I've made whilst watching 'Chain Reaction' in silence on YouTube (I don't do that... XD). Anyway, cut a long story short, I found the picture that I've put as the cover picture (if you like any of my screenshot cover pictures feel free to use them, as it'll save you doing the work! XD), and it's just so cute, and yeah, I decided to write another 'Chain Reaction' during the panic attack one-shot. Hope you like it. :-)**

 **Tracy POV**

Just take a deep breath and walk in: I'll be fine.

As I enter the room all I can hear is shouting. The kids are shouting at each other, at me, even at the paper chain.

I swear that paper chain is more trouble than it's worth.

I just need to help someone. If I get involved hopefully they'll stop shouting.

I can't.

I'm just looking from one person to another, trying to work out who to help first. Now they've noticed I'm here, all the kids want my help.

I want to leave.

But I have to help them.

If I just help Tee first. Maybe then...

I can't.

What's happening to me?

The kids are beginning to stare. I begin to back out of the room, my hand on my chest.

I can't breathe.

I want to scream for Mike, like I usually do if there's a problem. Like we all do, really.

But I can't.

I can sense someone coming up from behind me.

I can hear Mike's voice, asking what's going on.

I'm really struggling now, but I have to answer him.

I need someone to help me.

My breathing makes it very hard to speak, but I manage: "I can't... Breathe..."

It was pathetic, but it's the best I can do.

I can feel my legs collapsing, crumpling under my weight.

I can't do this anymore.

I'm falling.

Someone help me.

Please.

My arm flies out, trying to find something to grab.

Suddenly I can feel someone put their arms around me, ready to help me to the ground.

My hand falls away from my chest, trying to help me keep my balance.

And then the person catches me properly, taking my weight.

I know who they are now.

Mike.

I let my body relax as much as I can, feeling safe now he's got me.

He leans over me, and he whispers "Deep breaths, Trace," in my ear as he tries to get me into a better position.

I can feel his strong arms around me, holding my weak body.

I've gone limp.

And then the kids start coming over.

And they're crowding me.

And they're making way too much noise.

"Kids," says Mike gently, trying not to be too loud. "Just, quieten down a bit, yeah?"

"Are you OK, Tracy?" asks Sapphire.

I shake my head, not really able to do much else.

"Can you just give us a bit of space, please?" says Mike. "Can you go and sit on the sofa?"

Immediately all of the kids move back, and Mike and I are on our own.

The room is silent again, apart from my breathing.

I feel so scared, so vulnerable.

I still don't know what's happening.

I can hear some of the kids whispering, and I can hear my name being mentioned.

I just want this all to stop.

I want to be able to breathe again.

Suddenly my breathing goes back to normal, and I take some deep breaths, filling my lungs with air.

I relax onto Mike, all my energy gone.

"You OK?" he asks gently.

I give a weak nod.

Mike begins to lift me up. "Come on, let's go to the quiet room."

I try to stand on my shaky legs, but they won't do what I tell them to. I crumple to the floor again, close to tears.

"I can't do it," I say, looking up at Mike.

Mike gives me a smile. "Yes you can. Come on."

He helps me up again, and this time I manage to stand. It's not far to the quiet room, I should manage it...

My body feels like jelly. I'm shaking all over.

I take a step, the smallest of steps.

I'm not ready.

My body begins to crumple again.

But Mike holds me up.

He won't let me fall.

But I can't do it.

I can feel all the kids watching, and I hate it.

I just want to be by myself.

With Mike.

I feel tears coming to my eyes.

I know I'm going to cry soon.

But I don't want to cry in front of the kids.

They'll be scared enough already, without me bursting into tears as well.

"Mike," I say weakly. "Mike, stop."

"Stop what? asks Mike.

"I can't do it," I say. I can feel my body crumpling even more. "Please, Mike."

Mike gently helps me to the ground, my body losing the last of its strength.

"Do you want me to carry you?" he asks.

I give a weak nod.

Mike gently lifts me up, holding me close to him.

"You OK?" he asks gently.

I give a weak nod, resting my head on his chest.

Mike gives a small smile, before carrying me to the quiet room.

When we get there he lays me down on the sofa, before helping me put some cushions on the arm so I can rest on them.

I feel exhausted. I still don't know what's happened.

"I'll be back in a minute," says Mike, giving me a reassuring smile.

I give a small smile back, and then he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

I can't hold the tears back any longer.

I close my eyes, tears rolling down my cheeks, as I begin to cry.

I take deep, calming breaths, trying to stop my crying.

It works.

I stay there, eyes closed, taking deep calming breaths, a tear rolling down my cheek every now and then, before Mike comes back.

I open my eyes and take a deep breath, giving him a smile, mentally preparing myself for what will happen next.

I know what will happen.

He'll want me to talk...

 **A/N I know that's a bit of a strange place to end it, but if I didn't end it there it was going to go back into the scripted part and I didn't really want that. Also, that was last night: obviously I did too much watching 'Chain Reaction' and not enough writing (as I was watching the clip this is written from over and over to get everything perfect, and then watching them in slow motion as well!). XD I may add another part from Mike's POV, we'll see how this one does first. :-) Hope you liked it, please review! :-D**


	2. Mike

**A/N So, I said I'd do a second part of this, so I am. Hope you enjoy it. :-)**

 **Thanks to Linneagb for reviewing. Your reviews always make me smile. :-D**

 **Mike POV**

I can hear the noise from the office. I get up and go to the living room, and then look in shock at what I see.

Everyone's shouting at each other, no, they're not anymore, they're all staring at me.

Why are they all looking at me like that?

"What on earth is going on in here, please?" I ask.

No one answers.

I hear Tracy mumbling something, but I can't work out what it is.

I look around. "Somebody..."

And then I stop.

I've seen Tracy out of the corner of my eye.

She's falling.

And immediately my instincts kick in.

I get ready to catch her, watching as her arm reaches for the sofa.

And then she lands on me.

I hook my arms, taking her weight, supporting her as she falls.

As I feel her go limp I lean over her, trying to make her feel safe.

"Deep breaths, Trace," I whisper, trying to be quiet and gentle, so as to calm her down.

I then begin to lift her up slightly, trying to get her into a better position so she can breathe properly.

I'm not sure she knows what's happening, but there is one thing I do know.

That I have to help her through it.

The kids have started coming over, asking questions.

They're making too much noise.

I need to make a calm environment for Tracy, at least until she can breathe again.

"Kids," I say, trying to be as quiet as possible, but still get myself heard. "Just, quieten down a bit, yeah?"

"Are you OK, Tracy?" asks Sapphire, a worried look on her face.

I see Tracy give a weak shake of her head, and I can feel my heart breaking. The poor thing must be so scared, and so tired, and just be feeling like, well, like nothing else could go wrong.

"Can you just give us a bit of space, please?" I say, trying desperately to do what's right for Tracy. "Can you go and sit on the sofa?"

Immediately all the kids move back, before going to sit on the sofas, coffee table and pool table.

And then the room is silent.

And all I can hear is Tracy as she struggles to breathe.

And I can feel a pain in my chest watching her, knowing there is nothing I can do about it.

The kids begin to whisper, but I ignore them. I need to look after Tracy at the moment.

Suddenly her breathing goes back to normal, and I watch in relief as she takes some deep breaths, before she relaxes onto me.

I can feel the exhaustion in her body, but I know we have to go somewhere quiet.

"You OK?" I ask gently, knowing I have to keep her calm.

She gives a weak nod.

I begin to lift her up, helping her to stand. "Come on, let's go to the quiet room."

I can feel her legs shaking as she stands, and as I watch she crumples to the floor again.

"I can't do it," she says, looking up at me, looking like she's about to cry.

I give her a smile, knowing I have to reassure her that she's doing well. "Yes you can. Come on."

I help her up again, and this time she manages to stand. She's shaking all over, but with my help she might just be able to get to the quiet room.

I watch as she takes a tiny step, wishing I could just take this all from her.

And then her body begins to crumple again.

I hold her up, knowing I can't let her fall.

I need to help her.

"Mike," she says weakly, and at the sound all I want to do is hold her close and never let her go. "Mike, stop."

"Stop what? I ask, confused.

"I can't do it," she says. I can feel her body crumpling even more. "Please, Mike."

I gently help her to the ground, supporting her as I feel her lose her strength, just wishing I could do more.

And then I realise I can.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I ask.

I know I've made the right decision as she gives a weak nod, probably using all her energy just to do that.

I gently lift her up, holding her close, protecting her.

"You OK?" I ask.

She gives a weak nod, before she rests her head on my chest.

I give her a small smile, before I carry her to the quiet room.

When we get there I gently lay her down on the sofa, before I get some cushions and help her put them on the arm so she can rest on them.

"I'll be back in a minute," I say, giving her a reassuring smile, trying to show her that she's OK now.

I see her give me a small smile back, before I leave the room and close the door, knowing she'll want peace and quiet.

I go down to the kitchen, make two cups of tea, and then go back to the quiet room with them.

As I enter I can see she's been crying.

And then as I look at her face properly I can see she's scared.

She gives me a small smile, but I can see through it.

She knows what will happen next.

I'll want her to talk...

 **A/N Hope you liked this second chapter. Please review, it makes my day! :-D**


End file.
